The semiconductor fabrication industry continues to explore metal containing precursors for chemical vapor deposition processes including atomic layer deposition for fabricating conformal metal containing films on substrates such as silicon, metal nitride, metal oxide and other metal-containing layers using these metal-containing precursors. Barium and strontium containing precursors are especially sought after for the deposition of thin barium and strontium oxide containing films for advanced memory device manufacture. The prior art has attempted to provide precursors for these applications, as set forth below. However, none of the metal complexes in the prior art share the special characteristic of the complexes disclosed in this invention.